Zelda Interviews
by Link Luver
Summary: I suck at summaries... Let's just say the title says it all!
1. Default Chapter

Zelda Interviews  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda! I repeat I do not own Zelda! Otay? God, these things are annoying…  
  
I was really bored one day, and thought of this idea! Why not Interview Zelda peoples? I'm like, cool I actually thought up of something. Isn't that weird? Hmm… oh well, just read the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 1: Link's Interview  
  
Link Luver: I'm so excited! I'm actually going to meet Link! Well… that's not that exciting… anyways, let's knock on his… uh door thing, shall we?  
  
Link Luver knocks on the wooden tree trunk. Link looks down  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
LL: I'm here to interview you for the day! May I come in?  
  
Link: Sure  
  
LL walks in to be greeted by a floor covered with clothes, bugs crawling everywhere, and the smell of rotting onions   
  
LL: What the hell happened here!  
  
Link smiles proudly  
  
Link: Isn't it beautiful?  
  
LL: Uh, ya, sure, just beautiful…  
  
Link: I'm just starting to eat breakfast, want some?  
  
LL smiles appreciatively  
  
LL: Let's see what the Hero of Time eats for breakfast! Is it some scrambled eggs? Or does he eat some donuts or…  
  
Link takes out a plate of rotten French toast and two cups of flat Mountain Dew  
  
LL: That's disgusting! Where did you get this?  
  
Link: I found it in Saria's trashcan; you can find a lot of yummy things in there!  
  
LL: Okay…  
  
Link wolfs down the whole thing. LL covers her mouth, keeping herself from vomiting  
  
LL: Okay… well Link, may I ask you a few questions?  
  
Link: Okay.  
  
LL: First question, who was your scariest enemy?  
  
Link: I think Ganondorf is, I mean have you seen him in the shower? Ugh, he's so ugly!  
  
LL: Your telling me you saw him in the shower?  
  
Link: Ya, why do you ask?  
  
LL: Never mind… Second question, in Termina, there was a wide variety of weird creatures, which of them was the weirdest?  
  
Link: Hmm… I think the Happy Mask Salesman guy; he almost choked me to death! And, in less then a second he can change his mood. That guy is weird.   
  
LL: I was talking about the monsters, not people.  
  
Link: I would include him as a monster.  
  
LL: Moving on… Third question, what was it like in the Gerudo Fortress?  
  
Link: It was hot! And I'm not just talking about the temperature; I was talking about the lady's!   
  
LL: Okay… Last question, which is your most favorite girl in Hyrule?  
  
Link: That's easy! All of the!  
  
LL: Ya but you have to pick one.  
  
Link: I can't. They'll get mad at me.  
  
LL: Are you dating all of them?  
  
Link: Of course, it's hard to choose.  
  
LL: Okay… well I have to go back to the office. I'm Link Luver and this is Link's Interview.  
  
Smiles and the screen goes blank  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Didja like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it so so so so so so so? Review!! Please! Say whatever you want! I don't care, just review!!! Bye Bye!!  



	2. Zelda Interviews 2: Ganondorf's Intervie...

Zelda Interviews   
Chapter 2: Ganondorf's Interview  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'll make this short. I do not own Zelda!  
  
Oky Doky, you want more? I'll give you more! Oh, and I want to make something clear. Zcrystal, I don't have anything against The Happy Mask Salesman Dude, okay? I just thought it fit in.   
Oh cool, did you ever know, the Happy Mask Salesman Duded and the Windmill Guy look the same? Maybe there twin's, or maybe there the some person but duplicated! Well let's just get on with the Interview.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LL: I'm here in front of Ganondorf's house in the Gerudo Fortress. I need to be careful or else one of the guards will spot me.   
  
LL swiftly walks over to Ganondork's house and knocks on the door. The door opens  
  
LL: Hello, I'm Link Luver from CBS News and I…  
  
One of the guards spots LL and throws her into a garbage can  
  
LL: They have garbage cans here?  
  
LL walks over to Ganondorf's door again and knocks on it. The door opens  
  
LL: Like I was saying, I'm Link Luver from CBS News and I wanted to Interview. May I?  
  
Ganon (let's just call him Ganon): Uh, ya, sure. Come in.  
  
LL walks in and see's a sparkling clean house  
  
LL: Wow, this is a remarkably clean house! How do you keep it so clean?  
  
Ganon: I use Pine-Sol.  
  
LL: *sweatdrop* Pine-Sol?  
  
Ganon: Yup.  
  
LL: Umm… Okay. Next question. Aren't you supposed to be fighting Link, instead of staying home?  
  
Ganon: Uh ya, my mama says I shouldn't fight or else I'll get really hurt.  
  
LL: You have a Mama?  
  
Ganon: Uh ya, she's nice and purty.  
  
LL: Umm… sure. Next question. Do you know that Link look's at you while taking a shower?  
  
Ganon: Uh ya, I'm not afraid to show my natural look.  
  
LL: That's very disturbing. Well anyways, is it okay if I follow you around today?  
  
Ganon: Uh… ya.  
  
LL: *to viewers* we have been given permission to follow Ganon around for the day. Don't you wonder what he does? Let's take a look!  
  
Ganon sits down on an easy chair and starts watching TV  
  
LL: Well, um, let's see what channels he watches!  
  
Ganon flips the channel and it shows the cooking channel  
  
LL: Okay, so he likes cooking, no big deal.  
  
Ganon get's up and walks to the kitchen. He takes out some ingredients and starts cooking  
  
LL: So, he like's cooking, that isn't anything big  
  
After he was done cooking dinner he walks outside  
  
LL: Let's follow him!  
  
When LL get's outside she see's Ganon breakdancing. All the Gerudos or cheering  
  
LL: I've had enough! This is just plain old stupid!  
  
Ganon stops dancing  
  
Ganon: Uh ya, my mama says that whoever says potty words like that should be kicked out of Gerudo Fortress forever, bye bye.  
  
LL: Grrr…  
  
Two gerudo's walk over to LL and throw her out of Gerudo Fortress, Gerudo Valley, and into the CBS News station.  
  
Some guy: So how was your interview LL?  
  
LL: Just peachy…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know it sucked and it wasn't funny… I'm not my usual humorous self lately. Okay, in your interviews, tell me who you want me to interview next because, I'm not a good picker. Thanx! Ciao!  



End file.
